


REIGN OF THE RAVEN

by Sangria_sally



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Coercion, Empress Lilith, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lilith-centric, Mind Manipulation, Violence, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangria_sally/pseuds/Sangria_sally
Summary: Empress Lilith AUInspired by a Tumblr post made by @sunnythecat666 (pls check them out they have such cool concepts and ideas!)Lilith is fresh out of training and climbing the ranks faster than anyone else in the Emperor's coven. Belos is impressed by her quick accomplishments and devises a deal. One that turns Lilith into his Empress instead of Coven leader. Desperate to save her sister she agrees...
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Emperor Belos/Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 38





	1. "Bittersweet"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Also let me know what you think (suggestions and/or head cannons that you would like to see would be most appreciated).

A fierce wind howled through the castle, crackling with desperate screams and shouts. 

The Coven Leader stooped low, eyes glued to the stone floor. Torture beyond her imagination commencing just below them. Guards she knew personally, who she had trained with for years, now cruelly dragging information out of every last prisoner.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Lilith."

Her lips curled up into a smile, relieved that he was pleased. That he thought her mission a success. Yet, the guilt settling deep within her gut made it hard to breathe. The prisoners hadn't been armed. Just simple folk going about their daily lives when she lead the attack. They certainly didn't look or behave like criminals. In the Emperors Coven you grew wise. You quickly learn not to raise concerns or doubts. Especially against Belos' direct orders. It was a clear sign of weakness, misjudgement and mistrust. A lesson she had been taught the hard way. In her first week, in fact. The phantom pain of a harsh slap spread across her jaw. Conformity was key, there was no I, not anymore. Only us. More importantly, she couldn't risk it. Even if it didn't feel right. But it was all too convenient. Too easy. 

No one came to the villages aid, all too used to seeing bodies in the streets. 

"You may rise."

Her knees ached as she rose to her full height, hood slipping downwards with the sudden movement. Wild hair that had been hidden within her cloak bounced around her. Fiery curls glinting in the lowlight that streamed in from the high windows. The sun caught the stained glass, causing an array of soft colours to dance over Lilith's face. She couldn't help but marvel, who knew windows depicting such gruesome deaths could cast such a lovely light? 

She bit down on her cheek, grimacing as her glasses jutted painfully against her hip. They had been smashed during the mission, crunched under many frantic feet. She shifted impatiently, heeled boots squelching with gore. A rancid smell emanated from her dress, it was damp with blood and sweat. Her nose wrinkled in disgust every time the heavy fabric rubbed against her skin. 

Emperor Belos had requested her presence right after the gruelling fight. Kikimora had been even more unbearable than usual. How she wanted to strangle the little nit. Her smooth voice had been tinged with smugness when she relayed the Emperors message to her. Sniggering at all the leaves and twigs tangled in her hair. The little imp even had the cheek to offer her a hairbrush. 

Her tongue ran along her teeth, lightly tracing the scars lining her cheeks. The irony taste coated her throat. Sweet and heady. It was intoxicatingly addictive. 

She bit down harder.

"You've climbed the ranks quicker than expected."

There was a pregnant pause. 

"Impressive." 

"Thank you, sir."

Lilith tilted her head down, ears twitching uncomfortably. It was best not to talk back, and to let him continue. The silence stretched. For the most feared man on the Isles he was surprisingly quiet. The first time Lilith met the Emperor she was a child. When he had spoken to her she had melted into a stuttering mess, barely able to string coherent sentences together. She was sure he thought her a fool. Probably still does. 

"How are you finding your new role?"

"Very fulfilling." 

It was more than satisfying. In Hexside she had been heavily bullied, she knew better than anyone else how wicked children could really be. Especially those Blights. Oh how Odalia squirmed when the Emperor announced the new Coven Leader, face flushing bright red. All the way up to her obnoxious green roots. Obviously jealous. Not that she didn't understand that jaded feeling herself. But, Lilith was never jealous of Eda's power. She was jealous that she was everything she was not. A better witch, a better sister... a better person. Childish impulses and bittersweet memories flashed in her mind. Things that she would prefer to forget. 

However, joining the Coven wasn't everything she had hoped. Climbing her way to the top had been brutal. It was jarring to see every acquaintance she knew drift away. Whether it was in fear of her using them for personal gain or simply due to her personality remained a mystery. Every morning she was greeted with permanent dark circles and a deathly complexion. Food and leisure had become an inconvenience. If she wasn't going over protocols she was researching curses and spells.

Exhaustion washed over her, clinging to her body. The brightness in her glossed over as she waited for the Emperor to continue. Completely unaware that he had been inching closer. 

A large metal hand darted out, roughly grabbing her face. His grasp was crude and unforgiving. Forcing her to meet his chilling stare. She tried hard not to look away. A strange sickness beginning to spread through her. 

"Why did you join the Coven Lilith?"

"To serve -

A finger tapped impatiently against her cheek. Grip tightening.

Resentment fuelled her. The invasive touch suddenly becoming far too overwhelming. Alarm bells rang in her head, fists balling at her sides. Sharp nails pierced the skin of her palm. 

"No. The real reason"

Her heart leapt, sweat forming on her forehead and neck. She shouldn't lie, he would know. Was it too soon to ask for his help? She hadn't even had the chance to properly prove herself yet. 

Breathing in through her nose she glanced up, praying she looked meek.

"My sister- she's cursed. I hope to heal her."

"And how would you go about such a thing?"

"By making her join the Coven, I could heal her. With your help-

"How has that been so far?"

The lump in her throat increased. Siliva sticking like mud when she swallowed.

"Unsuccessful."

That strange look again. A type of fondness that deeply unsettled her.

"You are aware that I have been on the hunt for an Empress? A certain someone with credentials that everyone around here seems to lack. We need someone fresh. Likeable. Someone like you."

Her head reeled, eyes widening. 

"I've been watching you closely Lilith, you're not like the rest. You have no attachments here, no friends, no relationships. You keep your head down and follow orders." 

"I-

"How about we strike a deal?"

"What would this entail?"

"As my Empress you would be my second in command. You would be given more power and authority. However, it would be purely business. I have no use for indulgences or children. What I want- 

Glowing eyes trailed over her. 

"Is someone to rely on." 

The Emperor towered over her. A shiver crept down her spine, heart hammering against her ribcage. Fear coursed through her veins, she had never felt so incredibly small. 

"And of course, I could heal your sister."

"You promise?"

"You have my word."

This was all so unexpected. It was a frightening thought. To be married to this man. To the Emperor. The terms seemed far too good to be true. As though he knew all of her worries and anxieties. There must be a catch, it felt like the mission all over again. Which prompted her to say. 

"Might I think about it?"

His eyes narrow.

Lilith instantly realises she's said the wrong thing. 

Belos lifts his arm, as if to strike her. She flinches violently, feet automatically backing away from the threat. A loud bark of laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Think wisely now. Do you really want to disobey your Emperor?"

Chapped lips trembled. Every crippling mistake dawned on her, a multitude of secrets flooding her vision. She had to become the best or nothing at all. Belos knew this. Which is why it was so easy to persuade her. 

Pale eyes gaze at the heart behind him. The steady thrum washes over her, calming her. The burgundy meat almost looks purple. As if the poor thing was struggling. She wonders for a moment if it's perhaps fading, like everything eventually does. But, the thumping continues, persistent as ever. It must take more courage to suffer than to die. 

"It's the Titans will. I see the heart has already taken a liking to you." 

He then mutters breathily to himself, "So, this is the one?" 

She nearly misses it, the tone barely audible. 

He's right. This could be beneficial for them both. It could be her best shot at saving Eda. 

"Forgive me... I have misspoken. I would be honoured." 

The Emperor hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Of course we'd need to do something about that."

His hand gestured to her appearance, voice grating and full of dirt. He picked up a loose strand of hair, twisting it around his finger. Tender as a loose tooth. The action caused Lilith to bristle, expression sour. Clasping her hands in front of her torso she timidly nodded. Hoping to Titan he would move away from her. 

There was an iciness within her. A sinking feeling that grew with every second. Pulse rapidly increasing as a fog clouded her mind. The dreariness of the situation hitting her.

She didn't have a choice. Edalyns curse would only worsen, she had to act now before it was too late. And then they could finally be together again. Like when they were little. It would all work out. She just had to keep going. Keep plodding onwards despite the dangers.

The doors slammed shut, rusted bolts groaning in protest. Lilith went out to one of the balcony's that overlooked the Boiling Isles. She barely felt the bitter rain pelting her, stinging her skin like needles. It was the type that cut right to the bone. Warm blood trickled through the cracks in her fingers, speckling the ground.

A single magpie flew by her head, beak shining. 

She waited for a second bird to appear. 

But none came.


	2. "Lilac wine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, Uni has really been kicking my butt (I'm gonna try and stick to a more consistent uploading schedule). Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

The flowers lay on the dresser. White lilies with a spray of baby's breath, tied up with a silken bow. It was a nauseating sight. Their once lush petals now curling from the summer heat. Already their stalks lay limp and lifeless. When she picked them up their heads whipped back, causing flakes of pollen to float around her room. Like dust that was yet to settle. Lilith doused them in water. However, reviving dead flowers were the least of her worries.

The wedding arrangements had all been made, and the knot was about to be tied as surely as a hangman's.

Marriage was something Lilith never expected. Not even when she was a little girl. The fantasy of it all tarnished by her very own parents. The once loving relationship had quickly turned volatile. Which meant lots of visits to their Grandfather. Growing up was hard on both sisters, a sense of responsibility falling on the eldest's shoulders. It was something she could never quite shake, not that she minded. All of her energy was put into looking after Eda, crushes and dates were useless to her. Even in her teens relationships were never her forte, that particular fire had been extinguished years ago. And all because of that horrid Grom. What ifs and what could've beens were pointless.

It was difficult helping her sister come to terms with the curse. Especially when she was the cause of all her suffering. Every memory after that night became tainted. So, she distanced herself. In truth, she was glad she left. Lilith didn't know how much longer she could've coped with seeing her sisters frustrated tears. Or hearing that strained voice that asked her over and over again, why all of this was happening to her. It was heartbreaking.

But she was going to put an end to it, and fix her grave mistake. 

Flat shoes padded down the aisle. A plethora of unnerving white masks turned sharply, gasps and whispers filling the hall. Vicious eyes watched her, waiting for her to slip up, to catch her out. A heavy blush crept down her neck, steps becoming brisker, she suddenly felt very exposed without her glasses to hide behind. 

Lilith held her flowers closer, fingers beginning to pick at the raw skin around her black nails. The young Coven Leader they all knew was gone. The bride that appeared before them was a stranger. Near unrecognisable, with sleek navy hair that had been slicked back and twisted into a low bun. Pearl studs shimmered in the candlelight, accentuating bright eyes and lashes that shined like freshly peeled fruits.

Under the moonlight she looked incredibly pale. Mysterious. Like one of her white lilies drowned underwater.

The dress was radiant, as though there was a light glowing deep from within. It had a modest neck and back, but left her arms completely bare and privy to the cool air. The breeze nipped at her, covering her in a layer of goosebumps. It didn't matter how hard she tried to rub heat back into her body, she remained cold and numb. Lilith was thankful the skirt was full enough to brush the floor, the plush material calming her nerves with every sway. Perhaps the best part of it all were the pockets, cleverly hidden within the many folds of fabric. It was a very practical but plain garment. She didn't really see the point in dressing up. It wasn't a proper wedding, at least not to her.

The ritual commenced as soon as she reached his side. She noted how he watched her, glowing eyes boring into her. Following her every move. They never left her once, she assumed it was a good sign, that he must be content with the change. 

Lilith's palm met freezing metal. Coldness seeped into her joints, the static pain jolting her. She shivered, face remaining neutral despite the shock. A strip of cloth was wound around their joined hands, bonding them together. A seal of sorts. There was no kiss, no tender vows, only the ritual spoken by Belos himself. His tone started off low, before gradually building and growing until it rumbled like thunder. 

"Of ash and bone. Blood and soil, let the phantoms and demons of the night bound us together. We are gathered here, before the Titan and our esteemed Coven members to wed in matrimony. We ask that you seal us together in life, death and fate. It is under his will and judgement that we welcome the rise of our very first Empress, my bride, Lilith."

The cloth began to coil around their wrists, like serpents. It was highly unusual, unlike anything Lilith had ever seen before. The colour it emitted was foul and wretched. She had been warned about the seal, about the pain, but she never imagined it would be this unbearable. Searing and hot, as though it was melting her skin right down to the bone. Tendons throbbed, whilst muscles convulsed as it squeezed tighter and tighter. Until the roasting metal covering the Emperors hand combusted. The piercing spikes sliced through her flesh easily, leaving ugly gashes in their wake. Emperor Belos' blood mixed and boiled with Lilith's, until they became one. After what felt like an eternity, their hands abruptly dropped. The spell complete. She winced, hand seizing, as watery eyes flicked up. She wished she hadn't. The Emperors eyes had become haunting black holes of inky murk. Room now pitched in complete darkness. She felt smoke lick at her ankles, spiralling around them like tentacles. 

The looming creature that stood before her was now her husband. 

Rolling her lip between her teeth she presented her smarting hand, allowing him to slip a simple band on. She almost missed the small diamond shaped onyx embedded into it. It was dainty in comparison to the thick silver ring that he then wedged onto her forefinger. It was heavy, branded with an intricate insignia. Squinting, she could just made out the tiny crescent moon hidden within a thin triangle. Both were surrounded by a circle with a long cross extending from the bottom. Her thumb swiped across it, tracing the design.

She bowed her head low in preparation for the crown. Burnt hand curling at her side. It was impossibly old, a relic so rare that it had been locked away and kept secret from the public for centuries. It reminded Lilith of broken shards of glass, there was nothing beautiful nor poetic about it. But it was devastatingly powerful. Glittering sinfully as it expelled a certain wickedness that demanded attention. It dug groves into her scalp and temples. The sides were pointed, reminiscent of a thorn bush, she was positive that if she touched the ends it would surely prick her. 

One by one the candles spluttered back to life.

Goblets were provided, filled to the brim with lilac wine. Lilith grimaced, it was bitter and sour. The type of wine that burned in your throat and belly for hours. That you could drink and drink from yet still die of thirst. Slowly, her icy blood turned hot.

The rest of the night passed by in a whirlwind of cloaks and masks. Full of people she didn't know and food she didn't like. Her shoes rubbed the bridge of her foot, distracting her from the many feelings and thoughts that were swarming her mind like vultures. Pick, pick, picking at the anxiety and uncertainty bubbling within her. 

Until finally, it was time to retire.

As Lilith turned to leave the Emperor grabbed her, hands digging into her forearm like a vice. She barely suppressed a squeal. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach, it was a poison Lilith dabbled with daily yet she still wondered why she felt so sick. He swept a stray hair from her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. Her cheeks burned, teeth gnawing down on her tongue as he lingered. 

"Goodnight, My Empress."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the wording, eyes glaring up at him. She blinking owlishly, subconsciously angling herself away from him. Ever so lightly he caressed her arm. Free from his hold Lilith slipped by him, back pressing firmly against the wall. Her skin crawled as she forced a convincing grin. Trying her best to ignore the sticky sheen perspiring on her forehead.

Voice thin and laced with contempt she curtly replied. 

"Goodnight... Emperor Belos."

***

The bolt clicked in place, the wooden door now securely locked. She threw the bouquet at her bed, watching carelessly as it bounced onto the floor. The bodice of her dress suddenly felt too tight, as though it was trying to suffocate her. Sometimes the quiet can be even more deafening than a room full of people. 

A bloodied hand grazed over her breastplate, attempting to soothe her desperately thumping heart. She knew she should be grateful, who wouldn't want to be his Empress? To be given such a glorious opportunity. Her throat bobbed. Who was she trying to kid? Even with the crown and the rings she would still never be good enough. 

It was all too much. 

She wanted her old room back, with the creaky floorboards and lumpy bed. This new bed was frivolous and far too soft. Softer than she deserved. A dull ache spread through her, beating in time with her pulse. Steady breaths became laboured, until she was forcing air in and out of her lungs. Contracting and expanding until she couldn't stand the sound of her own ragged wheezing. 

What had she done?

Carefully, she placed the crown on the table, recoiling at the sight of it. What was wrong with her? She ripped the pins from her hair, letting out a shallow sigh as it tumbled down her back. Lilith carded her fingers through it, trying her best to focus on the smooth texture. 

The wind rushed through the open window, causing the crimson curtains to billow. A sparkle of silver caught her eye, near blinding in the dark room. On her window sill lay a long package, the contents held together by brown paper and string. Cautiously, Lilith lifted the object, drumming her nails impatiently against it before looping her finger through the string. She gave it a sharp tug, stepping over the paper that crumpled to the ground in a flurry. 

She choked, knees buckling. 

It was magnificent. 

She could hardly believe it. 

In her hands rested her Grandmothers longsword.

Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet she joyously inspected the well loved sword. The crossbar had always been her favourite when she was a child, the metal depicting the spread wings of a raven. They were warm, pulsing with magic and energy that hadn't been used in years. A smile tugged on her lips as it sent a spark through her. Jewels were encrusted on the pommel, a large turquoise welded onto the end. The grip was thick, wide enough that she'd need to use both hands to properly wield it.

Her fingers skirted over the runes etched into the intricate blade, she had no thoughts on what the symbols meant but welcomed the tingle that inched up her hands. The swords balance was impeccable. Straightening her back she gave it a few test swings, adjusting her stance a few times to compensate for the weight. Painted lips fell open in disbelief as it seemed to grow lighter and lighter as she became more accustomed to it.

She closed her eyes softly. 

Their Grandfather often told them stories of their Grandmother. She was a wild witch, who fought in many battles and wars. Strong and daring, a heroine that both sisters looked up to. The sword had hung proudly above the fireplace, the scabbard lost to whoever killed her. He had told them that the sword was enchanted, that the blade could cut through anything. Apparently, the sword had been made especially for their Grandmother, that it had been forged in the eye of a storm, the blade kissed by the flames of a dragon. Lilith doubted that, although impressive it had been very worn looking. With nicks and rust brandished on it. Someone must've restored it, somehow. And given it a well needed polish. 

Lilith hadn't held a sword since her youth. Her Mother had tried to teach the two sisters before their Father intervened. They would practice for hours in the forest, scattering leaves as they tumbled and fought against one another. Afterwards they would feast on brambles. The sweet juice always managed to leave vivid red stains that soaked their uniforms. Eda was so strong willed, even at that age. She would always try and make her laugh though. All gums with baby teeth poking through. With large eyes that would beg her to sing lullaby's every night before they went to sleep. Giggling in their beds with hot milk and honey at Lilith's animated voices. Her sister was always so true to herself and never sought others approval. It was something Lilith admired. Even now. 

She shook her head. 

This is how it always started with her. Memories that grasped her, sending her staggering back into the past. Until she's dancing with faded ghosts.

In her haste she hadn't noticed the note that fluttered by her foot.

A tremor went through her hands as she unfolded the yellowed note. She recognised the unruly scrawl instantly. It was from Eda. The note was far too short and blunt for her liking, but it was still her.

'I'm going away for a while. Take care Lily, love Eda.'

Lilith's eyes burned with the weight of unshed tears.

She knew Edalyn wouldn't attend the wedding. Not with her reputation, but some small, incredibly stupid part of her hoped. Lilith scolded herself, she always told herself to prepare for the worst, so she would never be disappointed. But some damned part of her always holds that one sliver of hope. And that is what crushes her. 

She missed Eda terribly. 

All of those cancelled birthday dinners and weekend home stays came crashing down on her. Quick messages sent over crystal balls didn't cut it, most nights she was too tired to reply. She had missed out on so much, all because she was too afraid to face her. How could she be so stuck in the past that she was unaware of what was happening right in front of her. She was never there for her anymore, not in the ways that mattered. Edalyn probably thought she'd forgotten all about her. No wonder she wanted to leave. 

Then, the jarring realisation set in. Eda was all grown up. Lilith folded her arms across her waist. Sorrow and grief over that blasted curse had consumed her. The signs were all there, clear as day, yet she was so fixated on gaining the Emperors trust she had pushed her sister away. Edalyn was moving on, after years of being let down by the one person she thought understood her. 

When did Coven Leader duties start to become more important than her little sister? 

A single tear splashed off of the blade, she scrubbed furiously at her eyes. Cheeks ruddy with friction. Lilith cradled the sword, stroking the ridges of the raven's feathers. 

She HAD to heal her, otherwise all of this was for- No. 

All she needed to do now was find Eda, that couldn't be so hard.

Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! (Also, I've done some sketches of Lilith's sword, I'm gonna post it on my Tumblr if anyones interested. The next chapter will have some ANGST, so get ready).


	3. "Mirror Mirror"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ANGST as promised. Hope you all like this one! (Not me using this story as an excuse to rewatch old Owl House episodes). Also I'm convinced Lilith is a raging lesbian and I shall be writing her as such in future chapters :)

As it turns out it wasn't so easy to find someone. Especially when that person didn't want to be found.

It was two decades before Lilith saw Edalyn again. And in the last place she would have ever expected.

Polished fingernails scraped against the desk, etching small grooves into the wood. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. Lilith bent forward, fast hands attempting to untie her boot laces. She whispered curses under her breath. Eda had sneakily tied them together, in her final act of childish defiance. The knot was incredibly tight, but she tried her best to pick at it. Willing it to loosen. She let out a frustrated growl after it still wouldn't budge.

Couldn't Edalyn see?

Didn't she understand Lilith was only trying to help her?

Her sister had aged dreadfully. Her unruly hair was now grey, wrinkles creased around her eyes and mouth. Laugh lines, possibly. But the curse, it must be getting worse. The only thing that had remained the same were her eyes. Even after all these years they still twinkled with mischief and mirth. It had struck a chord within Lilith. It felt just like the last time, like she had missed out on growing up with Edalyn all over again.

"You make it so hard to want to help you Eda."

The golden compact on the desk shook, signalling someone was calling her. Kikimora instantly popped up before she had a chance to answer. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

"Lilith, I see you let the Owl Lady get the best of your temper."

"You would do well to remember your place."

Kikimora paused, glancing curiously at her before a knowing and pretentious look covered her face.

"Just remember what Emperor Belos has promised you."

Lilith groaned, she was impossible.

"I will capture her, the Emperor has my word."

"Very good. Oh and before you go, Emperor Belos wishes to see you tomorrow."

The lid clicked shut, call ended.

Her stomach had fallen when she first spotted her sister. She had been signing autographs at the time and had almost done a double take at the sight. Her hair had been stuffed into her cowl, which struggled to contain it all. The bustle around her had grown still and silent. The rush and colour of the Covention darkening until all she saw was Eda. Trying to slip away. Lilith wondered if the wrenching would ever stop. Everything seemed too slow. The whole encounter had left her quite ill. Like the citric sting of lemons they would squeeze as children to make potions and cakes with. That managed to niggle and work its way into every nick, no matter how small. The burn and nip always left her uneasy. Perhaps it was the nostalgia that was so sickening.

All those buried memories came floating back. Lilith realised you never truly forget someone when you're always hoping for them to come back. And those scattered memories meant everything to her. Sometimes it felt like the only thing she really had. The only thing she had any control over, that is.

Lilith knew she would see Eda again but she just didn't think it would be now. At the Covention of all places. Everything she had prepared, her big speech, a bone crushing hug. Her plan to finally fix everything and make it right. It all left her. She never accounted for how angry she might feel and how emotionally draining it would be too actually see her again.

So, Lilith gulped back regret even though her world felt completely scorched.

Like she couldn't inhale without smoke and ash filling her lungs. Leaving her chest cracked and hallow. She felt the secrets bubble up into her throat only to choke on them. Those secrets refused to leave her mouth. The phantom words so hauntingly close. The huge weight on her shoulders started to lift and she allowed relief to flood her instead. Because Eda was okay.

"Sister?"

Her voice came out harsh and crude. She was more than furious. All those letters she had written, pleading and begging her sister to join the Coven circled her mind. She tried again, tone more taunting than critical this time.

"It's been so long since I've seen you last. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Lily. I just had to see the Empress of the Coven in action."

It was like old times. When they would bicker back and forth. Bouncing off one another like snarky comics. 

She watched as her sister crouched low, until she was level with the children crowded around her.

"Ya know kids, Lilith was so excited to see the Emperor's Coven when she was your age she even peed a little."

Same Eda. With those boisterous mannerisms and smirk. Lilith blushed, she's always had a weak bladder. It was something her sister used to tease her relentlessly about when they were little.

"That-that's all for today."

Lilith hurried them away, smile tight.

"You shouldn't even be here. Why exactly are you here?"

"C'mon sis, lighten up. Why so formal?"

"Edalyn, I haven't seen you in- just forget it."

Lilith turned, it was too much.

"Unless... I don't believe it. You're not here to join the Emperors Coven are you?"

Her sister snorted, rolling her eyes.

"In your dreams. I wouldn't join even if you paid me. Even then, you couldn't afford me." 

"While you've been wasting your life I've been mentoring the next generation of powerful witches."

"Well, I have a student and she could wipe the floor with any of your prissy little blue bloods."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, it's a promise."

A teen rushed in, anxiously pulling on her hoodie strings. She wedged herself right in the middle of them, pushing them back.

"Eda, I need your help. I accidenly challenged Amity to a witches dual and she's going to kill me all the way dead."

"Wait, did you say Amity?"

Lilith's smile widened. 

"It seems your student has met my strongest protege."

She leaned forward when she noted the teens ears. They were round. How unusual. 

"Lets make it fair, shall we?" 

The wanted posters of Eda vanished. 

"I want to see how good a teacher you really are."

She managed to find Amity quite easily. She was practicing her spells with a face as red as a tomato. Lilith attempted to stifle a giggle when she approached her.

"Hello dearest, I hear you're dualling against the human."

"Yeah, agh she's so frustrating. Everyone thinks she's so great. But I'm going to show them what a real witch can do."

Lilith started. She felt as though she was listening to her younger self. Her hand tapped her shoulder lightly, prompting her to turn around.

"Just try your best. That's all I ask. Alright?" 

She nodded, green hair swaying with the force. Her smile practically beaming. How could such a wonderful girl come from such horrible people. Lilith would be lying if she said she didn't feel a certain fondness towards her.

In the end, Amity had fought exceptionally well. But, the human had a few tricks up its sleeve. The type that was a little too coincidental. Eda was eventually caught out. Spikes had sprung up from the dirt, her sisters demon laying suspended between the points. His shirt and lanyards ultimately breaking his fall.

"Ha! You were cheating!"

"Oh, Eda. I do believe this means you lose!"

Unfortunately, Eda was craftier than she gave her credit for. She noticed the glyph on Amity's neck instantly. Practically bouncing up and down when she revealed it to the audience. Gleefully she started mucking around as Lilith watched Amity's abomination shrink into nothing.

"Aha yes, yes, yes. You cheated! Perfect prissy Lilith cheated. Dang, I love Coventions."

"I only did that because I knew you would cheat."

"You cheated, welcome down to my level!"

Amity disappeared into the crowd with Edalyns pet following closely behind her.

"Knock it off you're making a scene." 

"You cheated. Hey, where's the rhyming Coven? What rhythms with cheated?"

"Stop acting like such a child!"

"You were defeated. Don't get heated. Get your stank face treated."

"Rhyme one more thing. I dare you!"

"Its okay, I'm done... because my rhymes are depleted."

"ARGHH, THAT'S IT!"

With a practiced twirl of her staff she spun a wide blue circle that she then aimed at Eda. Her sister was blasted back. The wall crumbled with the force, yet she just dusted herself off with a cheeky grin. As if this was just another usual day for her.

"There she is."

She was incorrigible.

After the first hit it all flew by. Years of training kicked in, practiced spells and blocks were preformed with ease. Blind rage coursed through her, the buzz and adrenalin fuelling her on. Her intimidating and cool exterior had snapped and disintegrated. The frustration she felt when fighting Eda was unmatched. All bared teeth and tensed muscles with a face that lit up like a burning coal. 

It wasn't until her sister had thrown that hex mix at her that she realised the real damage she had caused. Sweat had pooled at her nape and dripped from her brow. She had never felt so wired and alive.

Lilith cringes, closing her door softly. She would rather forget their fight. There had been a fire in Edalyns eyes when she had struck her. Like she had gotten exactly what she wanted. Anyways, that wasn't what mattered. Amity did. She shouldn't have gotten her involved with her issues.

She didn't know what possessed her to stick that construction glyph onto her neck. She knew her prodigy could handle herself. That she would have no trouble whatsoever taking down that human. But, she also knew Eda would cheat. Just like she did in all of their Grudgby games. If she was honest, Lilith didn't care that she had made a fool of the Coven. She cared more that the trust she had made with the little witch was now destroyed.

Lilith sighed, subconsciously adding it to her ever growing list of mistakes.

***

The evening air was frosty and bit straight through Lilith's nightgown. Her cheeks and nostrils ached from the bitter winds. The last beams of sunlight trickled through her windows highlighting the eeriness of her bedchamber.

Minutes passed as she gazed into her mirror. Thoughts wandering to the Emperor and what their meeting could possibly be concerning. They usually weren't very pleasant. She shook her head and scowled once her eyes eventually caught sight of her own reflection.

Lilith despised looking at that wretched mirror. The hideous thing took up the entire wall. It was starting to become even more unbearable seeing her own drawn and pallid face every morning. She knew her Father was partly to blame. The two shared an uncanny resemblance. He was a stubborn and proud man, that didn't have an ounce of kindness in him. Not towards their Mother and especially not to his daughters. Eda was lucky to have their Mothers fairer features. Lilith's hand touched a loose strand of hair. She found she was glad for the change. The cold navy didn't remind her of her missions like the red had. Of all the burning bodies and devastation. And, she supposed, she didn't look so much like him anymore.

Over time Lilith had come to understand that she was no longer made of substance, but something more like a shadow. A faded shade of someone she once wanted to be.

Her fists began to clench and unclench, nails digging into her flesh. Why did her temper always have to get the better of her? Why did Edalyn always insist on goading her? Of always being so damned difficult. Eda knew exactly how to get under her skin. It seemed to be a special talent of hers. She would continuously push her buttons until she had no choice but to retaliate.

Simmering jealously started to boil in her gut. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with in her youth.

Lilith's pacing halted. Ears twitching at the muffled sniffling that rang through the room. It disrupted the stillness and silenced her thoughts. Her head shot up, eyes wide as she frantically scanned the room for the source. It sounded suspiciously like a... child? Nothing but darkness met her. Her eyes fell back to the mirror, convinced she must've imagined it.

Until hot breath hit the back of her neck. It sent a chill through her spine.

She shut her eyes as her blood ran cold.

"You cheated."

Lilith swallowed hard, jaw forced closed to keep from screaming. Her hand raked through her hair as she stomped forward, eyes narrow and accusing.

"I know I cheated. I had to in order to beat Eda at her own game."

The voice let out a broken whimper.

Lilith's hand whacked against the mirror.

"Don't you understand? I had to win! I finally beat Edalyn. FINALLY!"

"Why did you have to cheat?"

Blood trickled down her chin. Canines buried deep into her lower lip.

"Shut up."

"You shouldn't have cheated."

"I'm warning you."

"You're better than this."

"I had to, she's-she's-"

All of a sudden, she couldn't stand the sight of herself.

Seething, she stretched her hand back. A ball of smouldering blue energy materialised, forming between her fingertips. With one swift motion she flings the fiery ball at her reflection. A moment of silence washes over her before the mirror cracks and shatters. Shards smash onto the stone floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

Lilith's legs wobble, knees buckling beneath her.

A distorted image of herself is reflected in the broken mirror and for a second she feels as though she too had been shattered.

Guttural sobs wrack her body, chest heaving and lurching with every sharp intake of breath. Thick tears snake their way down her neck, like small rivulets. The streams melt into her dress and skin. She can't move, glued to the spot.

"BECAUSE"

Lilith punches the floor littered in fragments with all her strength. The agonising sting splinters up her hand, travelling through her wrist to settle in her elbow.

"SHE'S"

Her fist draws back before slamming down into the ground again.

"BETTER THAN ME!"

Those last three words are punctuated with heavy blows, knuckles splitting and beginning to bruise from the impact.

Droplets of blood spray everywhere, giving the mess a rusty tinge.

The smell of fire and earth invade her. Eda's terrified eyes flash through her mind, it's the same look from when she first transformed into the Owl beast. It all swam in the mirror shards and blood. Mixing and melting into something molten and unforgiving.

The shards press painfully into her knees and shins. Cuts mar her milky hands along with the jagged pieces poking out from her joints. The contrast is bright and jarring. She brings the edge of her sleeve up, wiping her eyes and smearing her makeup in the process.

A girl appears in front of her. Their eyes lock.

A young version of herself stares back. Her hair is ragged and bobs as she shrinks away from her, arms folded defensively over her stomach. She looks so little. So afraid. She shivers at the sight of her raw, shining face.

Lilith doubles back, inching away from the girl. Her back slams into the side of her bed. Hands shaking violently she tilts her head backwards to rest it against the soft mattress.

Her fingers slice open with the movement. Seeing the wild hair and glasses reminds her too much of the past. Of them, of their parents, of the curse. It's all catching up to her. Lilith doesn't try to keep her breathing under control, instead letting the thoughts consume her. Her breaths run dry and weary as white spots begin to cloud her vision. She doesn't want to face another day here. For she is tired beyond all memory of exhaustion. She no longer looks forward to the empty promises of sleep. The nightmares have started to crawl back to plague her again.

Tired.

Tired.

Tired.

She is so very tired. Tired of never being enough, even though she tries so hard to be what the Emperor needs. She's tired of being useless but most of all she's tired of being an awful sister.

There is was. The unspoken truth that everyone knew but would never openly admit. Lilith blinked rapidly, trying her best to forget the hurt look on the girls face. That stupid little girl who clung onto false hope as though her life depended on it. It was beyond irritating. But then again, isn't that who she still was?

One thing was for sure, Emperor Belos would not be pleased Edalyn had escaped her grasp so easily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to be super gruelling and horrid, be warned (Very much trauma). BUT IT SHOULD BE COMING OUT SOONER THAN EXPECTED! (that's right you heard it here first! I'm getting a grip and sticking to a proper schedule)


	4. "Sticks and Stones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ABUSE, TOXIC BEHAVIOUR, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRUAMA, HUMILIATION 
> 
> Straight up just not good vibes.  
> (Really had to dig deep for this one, I almost feel bad for poor Lilith)

The metal doors slammed shut. A white light emanated through the cracks as it sealed itself closed. Details glossing over until it melted away completely, leaving behind a smooth stone wall. They were in an old interrogation chamber, buried deep underground. Much further down than most worms or moles would care to venture. Chairs and desks were carelessly scattered throughout the room. While rusted restraints dangled limply from the high ceiling. It hadn't been used in years, cobwebs and dust covered the place, air sour with damp. When Wild Witches roamed the Boiling Isles they were often brought down there to be tortured. It was a long time ago, when disorder and chaos was strife. In fact, this chamber shouldn't even exist anymore. It was supposed to have been demolished. Lilith wondered what else the Emperor had been hiding from the Coven. 

When Belos turned to face her she instantly realised that he knew.

The first time it happened wasn't so bad. Even if Lilith had cried herself to sleep, scratching relentlessly at the scabs covering her knuckles and fingers for days after. It was fine. Soapy water tinged with red flared in her mind. It turns out cleaning a festering wound was more painful than the cut itself. Anyways, she was his Empress. He was only doing it for her own good. And besides, she had learned her lesson. Loud and clear.

But, he knew she was lying.

Lilith noticed all the small tells. The way his voice lilted. Demeaning and cruel. How his stance dominated the entire room. The warning from last time rattled in her ears. She left him no choice. He was rightfully upset. She had let her emotions get in the way. Again. Her nails dug into the freshly healed scabs. Fingers itching to pick.

This would be her second chance. He shouldn't have even given her the first.

"So, you're telling me that the Owl Lady was near enough for you to obtain her ring but not her?" 

"If I had more time-

"SILENCE! I'm getting bored of your excuses Lilith. You gave me your word months ago that you would capture her." 

"Emperor Belos please-

"Come here."

Lilith froze, eyes pleading. The roof of her mouth dried. She didn't dare swallow.

"I'm getting impatient."

The Emperor's footsteps were heavy and fast as he thundered towards her. Lilith shrank under his gaze.

Her newfound relationship with Edalyn was... complicated. They'd ran into each other on quite a few occasions. It was refreshing. Her sister hadn't treated her any differently from when they were children. It felt good, her worries didn't seem so serious when Eda was with her. Although, part of her knew she wasn't worthy of the treatment. She just wanted to pretend for a little while longer. Even if that meant purposefully neglecting to tell him. 

The Emperors thumb swiped along her lips.

"I expected better from you."

Metal singed through the cotton, burning straight into her shoulder. His glove snagged on the material, hand jerking over her arm. The heat was intense and stung dreadfully. A pit formed in her stomach, doubt clawing at the lining. A cold wave of sickness spilled over her.

"You're hurting me."

Her voice wavered as he shoved her back. The Emperor kept pushing her until she was pinned against a table. Lilith bore the full brunt of his weight. She didn't struggle this time. There was no point. It would be better to just get it over and done with. 

He grunted, forcing her into a chair. Restraints snapped around her wrists. Once secured he began to rip the collar of her dress, tearing at the seams to expose her bare back. Lilith shivered. In the middle of her shoulder blades were thick gashes. All of them long and wide, trailing down to her lower back. Criss crossing over and through one another like twisted vines. They oozed when he touched the reddened skin around them. Cuts opening and cracking as dried flakes fluttered from the action. His hand danced over her spine before harshly digging into the wounds. Deepening them to ensure they were permanent. 

Lilith's mouth clamped shut. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream or cry.

She thought back to when Eda was a toddler. She would always get scolded for putting holes into her jumpers. The little menace would fiddle with the wool, nimble hands pulling at it until Lilith had no option but to quickly sew it up before their Mother saw.

A cool rush of air soothed her. The Emperor leered over her, slowly beginning to cast an inverted triangle. This was new. Entirely different from last time. It was dark magic, the kind he should not know or possess the knowledge to practice. 

Lilith bared her teeth. 

"Fucking hypocrite."

White hot pain rippled through her. Frying and searing every nerve and muscle until it met bone. Even then it ate straight through the marrow. Her body jerked, straining as the magic coursed through her. Draining Lilith as her veins pulsated. The skin around her eyes grew tight and sore. Complexion turning a deathly grey. Blackened blood vessels crept up her neck and along her cheeks. Crossing over both eyes like thick lightning bolts.

Then, there was nothing.

Lilith's vision turned milky white. Pupils and teal irises disappearing completely. The disoritentation made her head throb. She couldn't feel anything. Not even the cuffs around her wrists. Then the pain came back. If felt like her brain had been boiled and was staring to rot inside her head. Her jaw locked, body convulsing. Someone whispered into the shell of her ear. It was Eda. She was begging Lilith to save her. To help her. Rough hands suddenly touched the back of her neck, bowing her forward. A sharp lash bit into her back. Blood began to pour like an open tap. And then she was spinning. Swooping. Head lolling with the force. Lilith was sure she was dead. That nothingness was so kind, so safe. It was a comforting darkness that she wanted fall into.

The restraints were a blessing, for if they weren't there she was certain she would have gouged her way straight through her skull.

The whispers got louder morphing into panicked shouts. 

Lilith doubled over. Curling in on herself. An immense pressure was applied to her bladder. She was so frightened.

She was brought back by the warmth and wetness trailing down her inner thighs and calfs. Oh Titan, please. Not now. The relief was close to euphoric. The pain from the welts didn't feel so awful. Then the horror of what just happened rained on her, and it was as real as the urine pooling in her shoes. She would never live this down. And she had tried so hard to be strong. But he would see and know that he had won. Dignity stripped away.

From a young age Lilith was taught to be stone-cold. Self reliant, to hold herself high and poised. To always be ready with a smile. So, she had learned to only cry behind closed doors. In the night, where no sound could escape. To wail silently. To break down without anyone knowing. And above all, to never ask for help. Because if no one sees the suffering does it even happen? Much like that old tale, when a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear, does it make a sound? She can always forget whatever hurt her tomorrow. Then go back into the world acting like everything is okay.

The Emperor was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear him.

He thumped the side of her head.

It was the exact spot her Mother had hit her. Lilith had only been nine. Old enough to know better. She had wet her bed again. And he mother had whacked her so hard her head had swelled.

_"Really Lily? At your age. Even Eda outgrew that phase."_

Shame shook her. Eyes closing in pure mortification as her knees bumped together. Her skirt and pants clung to her, rubbing against her skin. The stickiness made her legs feel raw. Her face coloured a violent red, throat catching.

"Oh, Lilith, it seems you have... soiled yourself."

Her head hung low.

"I never thought you of all people would act like such a child. Honestly, what did you think that would gain?"

He grabbed her face.

"Answer me."

It was too bright, the smell made her wretch.

"S-sorry I-

"Enough. Clean yourself up. Now."

She nodded feebly, gathering her skirt.

"And Lilith."

"Yes?"

She stumbled as thick hands wrapped around her neck. 

"You know what happens to Wild Witches, don't you? If you don't capture the Owl Lady before dusk then you and your little protege will share the same fate." 

Her face twisted, brows knitting together. 

"Understood, Emperor Belos." 

***

Lilith leaned heavily on her staff. She couldn't think straight. The pull of her dress scraped against the welts, aggravating them. It made her gag. She had to do something. Devise a plan to capture Edalyn. Do whatever it takes. But how? She had no attachments, no friends... he would be so angry if she failed. Perhaps it was selfish but she wasn't going to risk Amity or herself for her stubborn bullheaded sister. She wiped away the sweat gathering at her forehead. Lilith was unnaturally hot, almost feverish to the touch. 

Why did everything always lead back to Eda?

Lilith used to believe that it was alright. Her sisters powers were impressive, comparable to the Emperors even. But the anguish she had felt when Eda had cast her very first spell never quite died down. The glimmer in her Grandfathers eyes when her sister had proudly showed him. She had managed to beat Lilith. Can you imagine, your younger sister was able to preform magic before you. Lilith still recalls practicing that spell for hours. Trying and failing. Over and over and over. Tears and snot bubbling down her face as each spell circle broke and fizzled away into nothing. And then, when she had finally figured it out her family had been so dismissive. Because of course, Eda was leagues ahead and learning new spells. 

_"Lilith look what Eda managed to do. She's not even in school yet!"_

_"I don't know what you're so happy about, any child can cast such a simple spell even your baby sister."_

Eda outshone Lilith in every possible way, she always would. But, she tries. For herself, for the Emperor, for her Grandfather. To make them all proud. Still, she is forever lost within Edalyn's shadow. Just as she had been when she was a child. And It's where she'll remain. Even as an Empress. 

Her fist knocked against the wall, flinching when a large crash echoed. 

She followed the sound, swallowing bile as she steadied herself. Lilith shut her eyes for a brief moment, allowing the nausea to pass before smiling wickedly. This was perfect. Edalyns pet along with two Hexside students scrambled away from her. She would use the human as bait. 

This was her chance. 

And this time, she would prevail. No matter the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith, Lilith, yes, Belos. 
> 
> Meeting Eda? No, Belos. 
> 
> Telling lies? No, Belos. 
> 
> Come closer, hahaha! 
> 
> Hope you all like this one, let me know what you think <3  
> (I rewatched the final few episodes and why does Belos say Lilith's name like that, gives me the boak) 
> 
> (Also pls let me know if I missed anything that could be potentially triggering to others!)


End file.
